This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Rader lab is interested in using integrated proteomic and genomic screening to find potential biomarkers for cervical cancer. Cervical cancer screening is ideally suited for the development of biomarkers due to the ease of tissue acquisition and the well-established histological transitions. Furthermore, cell and biologic fluid obtained from cervix samples undergo specific molecular changes that can be profiled and models constructed that may predict outcome. A patient screening protein and nucleic acid collection protocol was established using standard spatulas and cytobrushes already used in clinical practice. RNAlater was used to collect the samples followed by proteomic methods to identify biomarkers/proteins that were differentially expressed in normal cervical epithelial versus cervical cancer cells. Three hundred ninety spots were identified via two-dimensional difference gel electrophoresis (2-D DIGE) that were expressed at either higher or lower levels (>3-fold) in cervical cancer samples. These proteomic results were compared to the most significant genes in a cDNA microarray analysis of microdissected neoplastic cervical specimens to identify overlapping patterns of expression. The most frequent pathways represented by the combined dataset were: cell cycle: G2/M DNA damage checkpoint regulation;aryl hydrocarbon receptor signaling;p53 signaling;cell cycle: G1/S checkpoint regulation;and the endoplasmic reticulum stress pathway.